Flying
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Dani signs up for a free gymnastics class and Dick is a volunteer teacher for the class.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Butch Hartman said on his youtube channel that Dani is 10, (well physically) so that's the age I'm going with.**

 **Dani POV**

I walk into the Blüdhaven community centre where they are holding free kid gymnastics classes beginners, which my foster mother sighed a unwilling me up for as a way to get me out of the house more.

"Hi!" a dark haired blue-eyed man in his mid-20s smiles, "You here for the class?"

"Yep" I nod, "I'm Dani with a i."

"Nice to meet you Dani with a I, I'm Dick I'll be teaching the class" he nods still smiling, "Looking forward to the class?"

I smile, "Eh, I've done a little bit before, so I think it might be a easy. But still fun."

He nods, "Well tell me if it is and I'll see what I can do to make it more challenging for you" then he points to a block of lockers, "You can put your bag over there."

"Okay, thanks!" I put my bag where he says and join the 14 other kids.

"Okay everyone!" Dick grins happily standing in front of us, "I'm Dick and today where going to start with the basics, warm ups, hand stands and forward rolls. Any questions?"

A blond boy speaks, "Yeah who did you piss of to get stuck teaching in this shithole?"

"I volunteered" he replies cheerfully ignoring the attitude before getting to the teaching.

Over the next 2 hours Dick keeps up his cheerful attitude and big smile, happily helping everyone who asks for help and demonstrating the moves like it's as natural as breathing.

"How the fuck does he do that so easily?" the blond from earlier, whose name I've learned is Sam questions after falling over in his hand stand for the fourth time, looking at Dick who is walking around on his hands giving people advise.

"Grew up in the circus!" Dick calls having heard the question, "I've started walking on my hands before I could walk on my feet. With time and practice I'm sure all of you could do this too."

The circus? Very cool. I smile and step towards him, also walking on my hands (Vlad programmed me with basic acrobatic and gymnastic skills, which I practiced and improved on for the last 5 months since I got away from Vlad and Danny re-stabilised me, which is why I didn't think I needed this class,) then cartwheel into a standing position, "Yeah just give it time and practice, you'll get it."

Dick flips into standing too and looks to me, "How come your in this class? You seem to know the basics already."

"My foster Mom wanted me out of the house more, so she could have her boyfriend over without me in the next room" I shrug.

He nods, "Well how about you text her and say you'll be staying longer and I'll give you a test to see if you're at a level to join the next level up, how does that sound?"

I grin, "Yes! That's that sounds great!"

Once the class is over Dick calls me over to tests my skill level, "Okay Dani let's see what you can do."

I run through everything he sends my way, having a lot of fun with all the obstacles and moves I get to do.

"That was great Dani!" he grins when I'm done, "So who taught you before this?"

"Oh" what do I say? "My step-dad, he thought it was a important life skill" I lie.

He frowns slightly looking at me carefully, "That it is. I don't know what your step-dad said but its also about having fun. When I'm on a trapeze its like I'm flying, you know?"

"I've never been on a trapeze" I admit, "But I know what you mean, I love just cartwheeling as far as I can go then falling on the grass and staring at the clouds. It's the best feeling." Though real flying is even better, its true freedom.

He smiles in agreement, "If you want I could teach you how to fly-you know on a trapeze."

"Really?" I grin, that would be the best!

"Yeah" he nods, "Your pretty good. I think by the end of the month, after so training we could start with the rings with a net and move on from there."

I jump up and hug him without thinking, he hugs back with a cackle like laugh, "I'm glad your happy and I hugger, cause I am too."

"Good" I grin letting go, "Cause I always want a hug."

He grins back.

Over the next six months I spend a lot of time with Dick both in and out of class, he teaches me Romani and takes me to his old circus when it comes through town and I meet his adoptive siblings and father. I grow really close to him and come to see him like a father.

"Hey Dick!" I grin, spotting him easily on the practically empty street, while walking home from school.

He's outside a ice-cream shop holding a chocolate one in his hand, "Dani!" he smiles, "Wanna hang out? I've out half an hour til I go to the station."

"Absolutely!" I nod, "Could you help me with my math homework? I swear it doesn't make any sense."

"Sure" he agrees, sitting down at a table outside the shop, I sit down across from him and take out the work.

"Hello Danielle" a unfortunately familiar voice speaks behind me.

I tense, a feeling of cold fear running through me, "Vlad. What are you doing here?"

He moves around so I can see his fruit loop face, "I think you know, my dear" his eyes move to a spot behind Dick where Skulker is hold a big gun and smirking.

Dick sees me look behind him and nods slowly, showing he knows someone's there.

"Come along Danielle" Vlad grabs my arm, "We should be getting home."

"So not feeling the aster" I sigh, "Dick, don't. This guy's not your normal jackass."

Dick glares at him, not listening to my warning "You're not taking her anywhere."

Vlad nods the Skulker, who shoots a green blast, that Dick flips over without looking before running forward and pushing Vlad away from me and pulling me away from the fight then throwing something into Skulker's gun that makes him drop it with a curse and kicks Vlad in the face, "I don't know what you want with Dani but you're not getting it."

Vlad puts out a hand and makes a box around Dick, "You are starting to get on my nerves."

"Let him go!" I glare blasting Vlad with ice.

"Oh, would you look at that you learned a new trick" he smirks, "Didn't expect you to live this long, let alone continue to develop powers."

A sharp pain appears in my neck, blow dart.

Then everything is dark.

When I wake up my hands and feet and bound and I'm on a table.

"Dani!"

I look to the corner and see Dick chained to the wall with a split lip. "Dick? What are you doing here?"

He grins, his teeth covered in blood, "Apparently I'm so annoying I deserve a long painful death. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Other than being back on this dumb table, I'm pretty turbed."

"Back?" he asks worriedly.

I sigh, I had been thinking of telling him I just never knew how, "Long story short; Vlad made me in a lab as a weapon and I escaped, he's been tracking me ever since. Wanting to see why I was successful while all the other clones melted."

"So you were made in this lab?" he questions, "And you're a clone?"

I nod looking away, there's a lot of anti-powered people opinions. I would never think of Dick to be one of them, but right now I don't know what to think and really hopping the man I see as a dad cares for me anyway.

"Hey" he speaks in a soothing voice, "You are amazing, you hide from this guy for months, not to mention realise he was wrong in the first place. You are brilliant, remember that Danielle."

God I love this guy, I smile, "Right we need to get out of here…. Oh! Maddie!"

The hologram appears next to me, "Yes gumdrop? How can I help?"

"What's this? Dick questions looking the hologram.

"This is Maddie, Vlad is obsessed with the Mom of the kid I was cloned from and keeps trying to make a AI of her that loves him, but he always gets it a little too right. So she thinks he's a creep and is happy to help" I explain.

"What a creep," Dick shakes his head, "Okay Maddie can you give me blueprints of the facility, also there's a drive on my belt, code is fjq9#Dh0fjI39*FvjW that will let you download things onto it, copy all of the files you can."

"Happy to comply" Maddie disappears, and 3D blueprints appear where she was.

"So your gonna escape?" I stare at him.

"We're going to escape" he corrects, studying the map.

"How are we going to do that? Your still chained to that wall and I can't phase out of these cuffs" I point out, feeling pessimistic.

He moves his hands out of the cuffs, "Picked them when we first got here, was gonna undo yours and make a run for it but you woke up and here we are" he grins.

Footsteps start coming our way, Dick puts the cuffs back on and the map disappears.

Vlad smirks when he sees me on the table, "Hello Danielle."

"Hey fruitloop" I nod back.

"Maddie scan her" Vlad orders before looking at the laptop while a green light goes over me.

"Scan complete dearest heart. XD-014 is completely stable and has developed a ice core."

"Interesting" he smirks, "I guess Lex was right after all."

Dick sits up at the name, "Lex?"

"Yes, the man sold me an idea for how he cloned Superman, the clone Superboy unfortunately for him went rogue and became a hero" he scoffs, "You seem to have the same fault…..perhaps if I use a different secondary DNA sample."

"What do you mean?" I question nervously.

"Well its not like you'll be alive much longer" he shrugs, "Lex had trouble with the alien DNA is he had to bridge it with human, he of course used his own. He thought I was having the same problem with the ghost DNA and needed to add more human, of course I couldn't use my own, not much human left in me, but Lex add some samples from a few heroes he almost got to kill. Next time I think I won't use DNA from a hero."

"Which hero?" Dick asks forcefully.

He blinks like he's not sure, "Maddie! Which hero's DNA did I use in XD-014?"

"The Nightwing sample sweetgums."

Dick's eyes go wide, and he looks to me like he's seeing me for the first time. Why?...wait from Gotham, incredible acrobat and fighter, he's the best cop in his department and has never used his gun, his best friend is a redhead from Central, his adoptive Dad has like 12 kids, and is a billionaire…. how did I not see this?

Dick is Nightwing.

Dick is my Father, holy shit.

Thankfully Vlad doesn't notice our shock, as he reads over my scans.

After about an hour of tests and staring at Dick when Vlad's not looking he leaves.

"Dani" Dick speaks softly with a small smile, before laughing happily, "Well I'm whelmed. Who would think you bond with a kid and find yourself wanting to be their dad only for it to turn out you are."

Tension drops off me along with the irrational thoughts that finding this out would make him not want to be in my life anymore. I smile at him, "Yeah this is great, weird but great."

He grins, "So shall we get out of here?" he takes his cuffs off again and then picks my cuffs.

I sit up rubbing my wrists, "We shall" I grin back.

Dick picks the locked door in record time then disappears, blending into the shadows do well you'd think he's the one with invisibility.

He reappears next to me and takes my hand with a smile, "Stay invisible and behind me, I'll lend you out."

I blink "How do you know I can go invisible? I don't think I said I could."

"Vlad had your stats up on the screen before" he shrugs.

I turn invisible and follow him out, past lots of traps, guards and ghosts.

Once where clear of the house I turn to him, "How did you get us out of there so easily?"

"I read the map" he smiles.

"That map was only up for a minute" Bats are so weird. I sigh then pick Dick up, "Lets fly!" I jump into air, turning both of us invisible and head for Blüdhaven.

He cackles, "I'll never get tired of this!"

True, I bet Superman and Wonder Woman take him flying all the time, especially when he was a sweet little 9-year-old. I grin to myself and throw him up, he does a quadruple somersault and I catch him.

Dick grins like crazy, "Do it again!"

"You're crazy!" I call back, "Aren't you meant to be the grown up?"

"Yeah I am crazy! Do it again!" he calls.

I smile to myself and throw him again and 8 more times while on the way home.

We land on his roof with matching smiles, "Well that was fun!" I smile for real, yeah getting kidnapped wasn't fun but it wasn't all bad.

Dick nods in agreement, "I'll have the League arrest Vlad" then moves over to me, "Can I grab a bit of hair? I need to be sure of what he said."

"Sure" I agree, knowing bats are paranoid and need to triple check everything I take out a few of my hairs and hand them to him before hugging him, "Bye Dick! I need to get back before I'm grounded for life."

He hugs me back, "I'll call you tomorrow."

I smile and fly to my foster home, its way past 4 in the morning. I'm going to be grounded forever.

The next night I see a shadow in my room, and Nightwing appears.

I grin and jump off my bed, "Hey! Di-Nightwing."

He smiles and hugs me, "Hey kid!"

"So, what did the test say?" I ask after the hug.

"Look like Vlad was telling the truth" he smiles.

So he is my dad biologically, "Have you told your Dad?"

"Yep" he nods popping the p, "He just said 'well good. It will make the paperwork for adopting her easier for you' I think he's happy to be a Grandpa."

"Adopting?" I question.

"I was going to talk to you about it on Friday" he admits, "I started the process like a month ago."

I hug him again, "I would love to be your kid legally. I just have one question."

"And what's that?"

"Would my last name be Grayson or Grayson-Wayne?" I ask.

He frowns, "What about the last name you have now?"

"I picked it out of a phonebook" I shrug, "Like the idea of having the same last name as you."

He smiles, "Then Grayson-Wayne, I'm sure Dad will love having you as his granddaughter in name too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Dani POV**

I jump onto my new bed with a smile.

It's been almost a month since I moved in with Dick and I'm pretty happy with how my life is. I started going Sunday family dinner with Dic-my family and we told everyone how we are related the first time. After Jason was done mocking Dick he insisted on me calling him uncle Jason then snuck me away from the rest of the family to teach me what he calls important life skills (like shooting guns, picking pockets and locks) after a few hours Dick and Grandpa (as Jason insisted I must call Bruce) found us and told uncle Jay off.

I got to spent lots of time with all my new aunts and uncles (even Damian, if you count three hours of sword fighting,) it was a great day and I always find it hard to wait see them again.

"Dani!" he calls knocking on my door.

"It's open!" I reply.

He opens it with a smile in his suit, "I'm about to go out on patrol. Wally will be here in a minute to watch you."

"I don't need a babysitter Dick" I frown, we spent most of the last month in Gotham so whenever he went on patrol I stayed in the cave, now that we're back he's getting me a baby sitter.

"Your 10" he points out, "Or almost a year old depending how you look at it."

"How about I go on patrol with you" I try.

"Not just yet" he shakes his head, "You still rely on your powers too much, if you somehow lost them while out there and couldn't defend yourself…... you'll be ready in a few months, until then you get to spend time with my friends! They have lots of cool stories and can teach you how to use some of your powers better."

I smile at his worried dad voice, it's nice having someone who cares enough to worry. "Well I do trip over my own feet sometimes when I run over 800mph" I agree.

He smiles, "See! Walls can help you with that."

I sound comes from the kitchen, "Dude! Your out of ice cream!"

"Sounds like your friends here" I laugh quietly getting off the bed and going to the kitchen where the redhead speedster is stuffing his face with leftover pasta.

"Hey bird boy, little bird!" he greets.

"Hey Kid Stomach" Dick nods, "Remember, bed by 9, not sugar, no racing across country _or_ around the world. Call me if something goes wrong call me, or Dad-"

"Relax Dick" Wally laughs, "I got this. Go protect your city."

Dick turns to me, "Seriously. Call if you need me."

A hug him, "I will. Now go kick bad guy butt."

He looks at me a few more times before climbing out the window.

Wally grins, "Well you've turned my best friend into a worrywart, well done kid" he speaks with humour, "Right! We've got two hours before you have to be in bed. What do you wanna do?"

We spend a hour and a half in a field outside of the city with Wally teaching me how to not trip and how to stop right.

"Almost had it there" Wally smiles after I almost go face first into the grass.

"I almost became one with the weeds" I correct feeling annoyed, why can't I get this?

"Give it time" he shrugs, "I was still running into poles and building after 10 years of having speed. Hell just last week I tripped over a skateboard and…. well you don't need to hear that. The point is give it time."

I kind of want to hear it. I nod, "Okay, just gotta give it time and practice" I blink, why is everything green? I look up and see green clouds swirling then a hear a horse.

"What the hell is that?" Wally asks just as a knight speed up to me on a ghost horse and grabs me.

"Wha-let me go!" I yell fighting against the ghost, but the ghost just keeps riding, opening a portal with his glowing sword right in front of us.

Lightning flashes and I'm on the ground away from the ghost, "You okay Dani?" Wally asks, looking to the knight ready to fight.

"Fine" I nod, also ready to fight.

"You have to come with me" the knight growls.

"Yeah not happening" Wally glares before grabbing me.

"Why are we running? We can take this guy!" I yell as he runs.

"You Dad would kill me if you got hurt!" he replies, "I'll go back and stop that creep once your back with Dick."

I hated being treated like a kid! "That was a ghost! That means he's one of my bad guys!"

He shakes his head, "I know how you feel Dani, believe me. But if you get hurt on my watch I won't forgive myself, plus the Bat clan would kill me."

He stops suddenly on a rooftop, where Dick talking on his phone. "No Robin! You can't just cut off limbs!...just because its not killing doesn't mean its not wrong" he looks over and sees us, "I'll call you back, but this is not over!"

"Hey Wing" Wally waves, putting me down "We had a bit of a ghost problem."

"You two okay?" he asks looking between us.

"I'm fine" I nod, "We could have taken him, but Wally wouldn't let me."

"Good" he nods looking to his best friend, "Thanks Walls, any idea what the ghost wanted?"

"He wanted Dani" he replies.

Dick frowns, "Right. You're going to the watchtower and we'll sort this out."

I frown, "Overprotective is getting real old real fast. Dick I can handle this, you know I can."

He sighs and rubs his forehead, "Yeah I know you can, sorry I just…"

I smile and give him a quick side hug, "I know."

He ruffes my white hair, "Come on, let's find out what this guy wants."

Wally grabs Dick and I run next to him.

We find the ghost on the main road to Blüdhaven, Wally helps me slow down and the three of us look at the knight.

"What do you want with her?" Dick asks with a glare.

"My king requested I get her" he replies.

"You're king?" I question, "Why would your king want me?"

"He wishes to speak with you."

I roll my eyes, "You could have just said that. Did he tell you to kidnap me or is that just what you decided to do?"

He pauses, "…..he asked to speak with the halfa Danielle. But no, he did not speak of kidnapping."

Of course, some ghosts go straight to what they think of as the fun way and don't even think of the right way. "I'll talk to him, but not in the GZ it has to be on earth."

Dick nods in agreement, "And we will be with her."

"No" he growls, "The king cannot leave within his first year. It is law."

His first year…. Oh of course! "Alright, I'll go see him."

"Danielle!" Dick shoots me a stern look, what happened to the fun guy who let me throw him in mid-air? Right, he's taking being a dad seriously.

"Its okay Nightwing" I smile, "I got the feeling I know who the king is. He won't hurt me."

"Your sure?" he asks.

I nod.

"Then I trust you" he smiles then turns to Wally, "Any change you can finish up my patrol? If Dani says it safe I trust her, and that we don't need backup."

"Plus, most of the Ghost Zone is open air, and floating islands and doors, nowhere for you to run" I add.

Wally nods and hugs me, "See you later little bird" then he's gone.

The knight puts his sword through the air and opens another portal.

I pick up Dick and fly through with the knight, riding his horse next to us.

"Wow" Dick grins seeing the Ghost Zone, "This place is way chalant."

I grin and follow the now flying horse to a castle.

He gets off his horse when we reach the door and lends us to the throne room, where the king is sitting with a crown on his head.

"Danielle your highness" the knight knells before him.

I jump up and hug the king, "Danny!"

He hugs back, "Hey Dani! You are really hard to find" he notes, "Fright Knight has been looking for you for like 5 months" he nods to the knight, "Thank you for finding her."

Fright Knight bows and stands to the side.

"Sorry" I shrug after the hug, "Was hiding from Vlad you know."

He nods then looks behind me, "So who's the guy in the leotard?"

I smile, "Danny this is Nightwing. Nightwing, Danny."

Dick sends me a look, "You didn't say you were cloned from a king. I thought he was a hero."

"I am" Danny shrugs, "Or was I guess. Turns out when you defeat the evil king you become the king. I turned 18 just 5 months ago and the Observers showed up and told me."

"Okay…congratulations?" I look to Dick, "But why have a knight hunt me down?"

"Cause your my clone, you count as my first born" he speaks awkwardly.

Dick cackles, and puts a arm over me, "You really are my little princess!"

"Your little princess" Danny frowns, looking confused.

I look between them and grin, "Turns out Vlad asks another super villain for advice on cloning. He told him to add more human DNA to bridge the gaps. So, Danny meet my other Dad!"

Danny pales and Dick grins, walking up to Danny and throwing a arm over his shoulder. "We sure made a great kid didn't we love?"

I giggle at the look on Danny's face and the teasing grin on Dick's.

"Umm" Danny pushes Dick away, "Yeah, yeah so funny" he smiles to me, "I'm glad you did find a dad Dani. I know I sort of am too, but…."

"I know" I nod, "Your only 8 years older than me, at least Wing is old enough to have had me as a teenager. With you it's just…. Too weird to think of you that way, you know?"

"I know" he agrees, looking relieved, "Anyway" he shakes his head getting back on track, "Even if we don't see each other as father, daughter ghost law does. They wanna crown you princess."

Dick cackles, making Danny jump, "Sweet! Please tell me she has to wear a dress and I can record the whole thing."

Danny nods with his own grin.

"Will I have to stay here?" I ask, "Your knight said you weren't allowed to leave for your first year."

"You can leave" he reassures, "I only have to stay to show the people I'm here for them, plus it gives me time to put some order into this place. 10000 years without someone on charge has made it pretty insane. You just gotta agree to come back every once and a while for lessons and formal parties."

"I can do that" I agree, its not like I'll really have to be queen one day, Danny will probably marry Sam and they'll have a real heir. "But I'm not having these people call me your daughter, still to weird."

"Little sister" he offers."

I smile, that sounds perfect.

Dick grins at me, "Robin is gonna be pissed when he hears he's not the only heir in the family."

Oh boy.


End file.
